


Resurrection and a pizza, please (in french)

by mllelouise



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIC EN FRANCAIS (i don't know if it's worth translating though)<br/>Written for Mlle Paillette.</p>
<p>Apparently Stiles found a way to bring back Gabriel. Like Beacon Hills needed more supernatural things going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection and a pizza, please (in french)

-         _Stiles, qu’est ce que tu as encore fait ?_

Stiles prit un air indigné  parce que c’était TOUJOURS lui qu’on accusait quand quelque chose tournait mal dans les alentours. D’accord techniquement cette fois il était effectivement responsable de l’apparition d’un ange au milieu du salon. Enfin, un ange, c’était ce que l’intrus prétendait. On n’avait pas encore vu ses ailes ni rien pour le prouver pour l’instant.

-         _Gabriel, archange, enchanté_ , dit le soit disant ange en tendant la main à Derek avec un sourire charmeur

Derek lui serra la main, septique. C’était toujours un tel plaisir de rentrer pour trouver chez lui non seulement Stiles qui avait étalé quatre livres, un ordinateur et deux classeurs sur la table de salle à manger parce que, disait il, il n’avait pas assez de place chez lui ; mais en plus, un étranger qui prétendait être un archange et qui sentait les emmerdements à des kilomètres à la ronde.

D’accord, la présence de Stiles n’était pas si gênante que ça. Même s’il n’était pas prêt à l’admettre.

-         _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, enfin la mienne mais c’est tout ce qui compte, est ce que l’un de vous peut me dire comment diable est ce que vous m’avez ramené à la vie ?_

-         _Stiles ?_ Derek se tourna vers Stiles curieux lui aussi d’entendre cette réponse

Stiles lui se mordit la lèvre en espérant devenir tout d’un coup invisible et ne pas avoir à répondre à la question.

-         _Stiles, une explication peut être ?_

-         _C’est juste … j’essayais d’avancer mon papier sur les signes précurseurs de l’Apocalypse et_

-         _Et tu as récité une formule sortie de l’Apocalypse pour les Nuls et POUF me voilà ?_

-         _Pardon mais je n’avais jamais entendu personne se plaindre d’avoir été ressuscité, c’est quoi le problème ?_

Stiles était un peu vexé, c’est vrai quoi, la mort ne peut pas être si sympa qu’on la préfère à la vie, si ? Et en plus ce livre était une édition unique qu’il avait mis sept mois et vingt deux jours à trouver. Et il avait désormais une dette envers Arturo son mystérieux contact qui en plus d’être incollable sur l’évolution des costumes de Captain America était aussi un excellent fournisseur d’objets introuvables.

Certes, Gabriel aurait pu lui expliquer que oui revenir à la vie était vachement chouette mais ça dépendait un peu d’où en était l’Apocalypse et de comment ne pas se faire repérer par Lucifer et donc que tout ça, tout ça ne valait peut être pas la –

-         _Ça sent le café frais avec une pointe de cannelle ou je me trompe ? Les gars je vais être sympa, je vous raconte tout si vous partagez, d’accord ?_

Mais avant que Gabriel ait pu plonger les lèvres dans l’un des cafés que Derek avait rapportés, un nouvel intrus fit son apparition.

-         _Woh woh woh qu’est ce que … ?_ Stiles avait beau être habitué à toutes sortes de n’importe quoi depuis l’apparition des loups garous dans sa vie, son cœur allait finir par lâcher à force …

-         _Heyyyy Castiel, quel bon vent t’amène ?_

-         _Vous vous connaissez ?_

-         _Gabriel. Je pensais bien avoir senti ta présence. Hum._

-         _N’est ce pas ? Ce jeune homme_ – Gabriel fit un geste de la main pour indiquer qu’il parlait de Stiles – _a trouvé un moyen, tu imagines !_

-         _Stiles, moi c’est Stiles et celui à qui vous avez volé les cafés c’est Derek_

-         _Négocié, négocié les cafés, jeune Stiles et une pizza ne serait pas de trop_

Gabriel avait un peu peur d’entendre ce que Castiel lui dirait sur le sort du monde. Une pizza aiderait à faire passer. Si, si une pizza aide toujours je vous assure.

-         _Des nouvelles de l’Apocalypse ?_

-         _Empêchée_

-         _Les Winchester ?_

-         _Vivants. Pour l’instant._

-         _Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?_

-         _Dr Sexy a accepté un poste dans un hôpital humanitaire mais Dean pense qu’il ne partira pas parce que_

-         _Hey, les gars, on vous dérange peut être_  ? Derek avait essayé d’être patient, mais son salon était envahit et il détestait ça.

Stiles aurait bien aimé entendre la suite parce qu’il avait manqué au moins trois épisodes de Dr Sexy MD à cause de ce fichu papier à écrire. Il faudrait qu’il se prévoit un marathon pour rattraper, quand même.

Castiel disparut comme il était arrivé, non pas qu’il soit vexé d’avoir été interrompu mais il avait laissé Sam et Dean aux prises avec une gorgone pour suivre la trace de Gabriel et elle devait être en train de gagner du terrain.

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent donc seuls avec Gabriel, qui n’avait pas l’intention de partir tant qu’il n’aurait pas eu sa pizza.

La soirée allait être longue.


End file.
